


Love You To Death

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Virgin, BDSM, Based on 80s slashers, Bed Humping, Bed-Wetting, Belts, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Crying During Sex, Desperation Play, Fear Play, Horror, Impact Play, Knifeplay, M/M, Maid Fetish, Omorashi, Painful Sex, Painplay, Pee, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Sadism, Spanking, Underwear Kink, Underwear Sniffing, crop tops, horror porn, pillow biting, very kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam is visited by an unwanted guest while house-sitting for some neighbors one night.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 14





	Love You To Death

Adam was house sitting for some neighbors that were on vacation, he would have usually said no to the request but the amount of money offered was too good to pass up. 

He sat sprawled out on the couch wearing a crop top and short shorts with a beer in hand. 

Sure his oufit choice was questionable but Adam didn't care he was alone and nobody would see him anyway(or so he thought). 

He turned on the tv to some cheezy slasher movie playing on a sleazy late night channel.

Adam wacthed as the main female character ran away from the killer who weilded a huge kicthen knife. 

"What a dumb movie,"Adam scoffed as he took a sip of his beer. 

Bring 

Bring 

Bring

The phone in the kicthen started to ring. 

Adam rolled his eyes and contuined to wacth the movie untill the phone rang again this time it seemed to be louder.

The sound soon began to bother Adam so he got up off the couch and answred the phone. 

"Hello"?

"Hmmmm I cant wait to be covered in your sweet blood,"a voice moaned into the phone. 

"Dont call this house again,"Adam spoke slaming the phone down dismissing the call as some stupid kids playing a prank.

"Kids these days,"Adam sighed returning to the couch and his movie. 

The actress on the screen let out a blood-curdling scream which startled Adam and discracted him from the dark figure that stood behind him holding a blood stained knife. 

Adam's eyes grew wide as he felt the warm breath of someone on the back of his neck he slowly turned around but no one was there. 

"Mabey that was just the air contioning,"Adam thought to himself returning his attention back to the movie. 

"That was no air conditioning sweetheart,"a disembodied voice spoke.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in this house,"Adam asked boldly. 

"Thats for me to know and for you to find out sugar plum,"the voice replied taking out a huge knife and showing it to Adam bringing the wepon close to his face.

Adam broke out into a cold sweat his legs seemed to have a mind of their own and he quickly sliped off the couch and ran twards the phone to call for help.

" Sorry baby that's not an option,"the voice laughed. 

Somehow the intruder had disconnected the phone lines Adam had no other choice he had to get out of the house. 

"Back the fuck off,"he cursed reaching for the front door handel. 

"Oh shit the door is locked,"Adam cried as the figure approached him slashing the air with his wepon in an attempt to wound the terrifyed man. 

Just then Adam rembred that his neighbors keep a gun in their bedroom closet using his foot to kick the intruder in the crocth so he could escape.

Adam darted up the stairs twards the second floor of the house his heart in pounding out of his chest as the figure chased him up the long staircase.

Luckly Adam reached the bedroom closet and the gun which was locked in a glass case but before he could unlock the case to retrive the wepon the intruder came up behind and strangled him. 

Adam droped the case from his hands and struggled to get free from the inteuders grasp but to no advail the intruder soon had him pinned down to the bed. 

"Stop please dont kill me,"Adam begged. 

The figure sneered and tightned its grip removing his other hand from Adams throat to reach for its knife.

"I will do anything you want please dont kill me,"Adam said his voice quivering with fear his face wet with tears.

The figure drug its knife across Adams belly lowering it down twards his crotch which caused the man to flinch his was bladder full of beer he felt like he was going to burst at any minute. 

"Please please I will do what ever you want me to,"Adam pleaded his legs quivering from the overwelming pressure in his bladder.

"Anything,"the figure questioned.

"Yes anything,"Adam responded his bottom lip quivering.

" I am going to have so much fun with you,"the intruder growled pressing down on Adams full bladder causing him to release a warm spurt of pee onto the white bed sheets.

"Oh fuck no,"Adam moaned as he forcefully peed through his shorts. 

The intruder licked its dry lips and grined devilshly.

It seemed to enjoy the sight of Adam pissing himself. 

"Naughty little boy you wet the bed,"it hissed. 

Adam began to tear up he felt so afraid and helpless.

"I am going to make you squeal my name like the dirty pig you are,"it spat tighting its grip on Adam. 

"Tell me your name then and l'll scream it from the roof tops just please dont kill me,"Adam sobbed as the intruder brought its knife dangerously close to the quivering man's neck.

Adam felt like he was going to faint at any moment his head driping with sweat he hated how wet and soggy his pants were he wanted nothing more then to change and go back to housesitting. 

But the intruder would not allow it.

"Call me Dom my pretty little maid,"the intruder spoke in a low husky northren english accent.

"Ok Dom I will do anything you wish,"Adam spoke.

"Good now lets get you out of these pissy pants,"Dom hummed as he sliped off Adams wet shorts and underwear but before casting the soiled graments aside Dom lifted them up to his nose inhaling their sent of piss and sweat. 

Adam was left exposed and vulerable from the waist down Dom eyed his body intently like a predator stalking its prey taking in all of his features. 

Adam writhed under Dom's grasp as he moved his hand down twards the others crocth slowly fondeling it.

Adam felt so violated but if this is what he had to do in order to live another day it was worth it.

"Sit up on the bed with your ass facing me,"Dom commanded. 

Adam did as he was told bending over to display all of himself to the other man.

" Look at you givin in as you should,"Dom growled bringing his hand down lower twards Adam's puckred asshole.

"Hmmm please be gentel I am an anal virgin,"Adam wimpred as Dom proded at his hole with a gloved finger.

"I am gonna abuse your tight virgin ass all night you wont be able to walk in the morning when I am done with you,"Dom snarled removing his finger from Adam's hole beginning undo his trousers. 

Dom lifted his heavy leather belt roughly slaping Adam on the ass with it leaving a red mark.

"Ohh no please no,"Adam cried out as Dom hit him again with the belt this time with more force which caused tears to prickle in Adam's blue grey eyes. 

Dom grinned devilishly and pulled apart Adam's ass cheeks in order to insert the handel of his knife into the crying man.

The feeling of the blunt object caused Adam a great amount of pain which was quickly replaced by pleasure "fuck its so big,"he wimpred biting down on a nearby pillow thrusting his erection against the still wet pee spot on the bed. 

"Not as big as my cock,"Dom hissed pulling out the knife handel leaving Adam with a streached out hole which was soon filled up to the brim with his meaty cock.

"Oh shit hmmm fuck me,"Adam moaned as Dom brutalized his tight arsehole. 

"With pleasure my pretty maid,"Dom purred thrusting his girthy member deep into Adam's tight heat hitting his swolen prostate with each powerfull thrust which caused him to bleed due to the lack of lube.

"Oh look your bleeding how beautiful,"Dom grunted his dick coated in Adam's blood. 

Adam's stomach droped when he heard this but his worries were drowned out by the overwelming pleasure he was experiencing

"Your mine now all mine I own your ass understood,"Dom sneered.

"Yes Dom I am your all yours,"Adam stammred.

"Good,"Dom growled as he finished deep inside of his new pets arse. 

End


End file.
